


The Heir of Slytherin

by ImaMonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Harry is not Voldemort’s son, Misunderstandings, Please read, if people want more I might add more chapters, one-shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMonster/pseuds/ImaMonster
Summary: Harry is the Heir of Slytherin and is the hottest topic of gossip around the school, he was fine with ignoring them but then the students come to the conclusion that he is Voldemorts son.And its very hard to ignore that





	The Heir of Slytherin

“Did you hear? Harry Potter is a parselmouth so he must be the Heir of Slytherin.”

“That can’t be right I thought You-Know-Who was the last.”

“Yeah, but obviously that’s not true.”

A group of classmates gossiped around what happened at the duelling club, they weren’t worried about the teachers as it was what everyone was talking about and that you couldn’t give everyone detention.

“And he spoke to it-”

“It was soooo creepy-”

“I’m telling the truth! I was there! He told the snake to attack-”

Harry didn’t but everyone else was so sure that they knew the facts that they couldn’t stop speaking and it was during this time a confused first-year caused the most trouble yet.

“He probably learned it from the Dark Lord.” A ravenclaw sneered.

“How can you learn parselmouth?” The ignorant muggleborn asked.

“You can’t. It’s inherited. He might actually be the dark lord in disguise.” Another student butted in. “You should be careful around him, He might start trying to kill you.”

“But You-Know-Who was killed, you said so.” The muggle-born was becoming slightly afraid.

“But there was no body he just vanished! Who knows who the Boy-WhoLived really is. Doesn’t it seem odd that after killing hundreds of good families he’s killed by a baby”

“But Dumbledore would have noticed right?” She was desperate for answers that would explain why THE Harry Potter could have an evil trait. “Maybe he’s not You-Know-Who and it was just inherited, like you said.”

“But that doesn’t make SENSE, James Potter was as light as you can be. His family goes back generations and there could be no way to have a chance at parselmouth, and Lily Evans was a muggle-born.”

“What if Lily wasn’t a muggle-born, or maybe James wasn’t his dad.”

“What are you saying who else could it be?”

“I don’t know if there is anyone who is a parselmouth. Like maybe-” they cut themselves off. “No it can’t be”

Everyone else stopped and looked at the muggle-born who suddenly caused a ravenclaw to get into fetal position on the floor. They looked at the muggle-born who was avoiding their gaze.

“What did you say-”

What happened-”

“Is she okay-”

They wanted answers and as they heard the muggle-born repeat itself they realized why she was shaking.

“The Heir of Slytherin is You-Know-Who, and he was the last. Harry Potter is the Heir of Slytherin and he is a parselmouth, which is hereditary. What if he’s the son of-”

“NO-”

“IT CAN’T BE-”

“YOU’RE JOKING RIGHT-”

But as they looked at the shy muggle-born and her ravenclaw friend they knew that there was just no other explanation. A student spoke up clearly terrified.

“We have to warn everybody.”


End file.
